devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ArchiveTool
I think this is great but the save links doesn't show up under IE8, it's sad. — TulipVorlax 00:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Also, i used Firefox to test it and the destination page hasn't been created by the script : Example. — TulipVorlax 01:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ArchiveList detection I have no idea if anyone is supporting this anymore, but is there any way that you can check to see if whatever template people have set for the archiveListTemplate is already on the page? Right now, it adds another one every time the ArchiveTool is used regardless of whether there is already one there. My primary wiki is MNC Wiki — minrice2099 (talk) 16:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Chronology How would you need to setup this util to automatically archive to sub-pages using the form "/YYYY/MM" with those numbers being updated dynamically as time passes? And would it create the correct links for them also? -- w:c:unchartedwaters:User:©TriMoon™ 04:21, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :You can't configure the script this way; it only handles archive pages with incremental numbers (i.e. "/Archive 1", "/Archive 2" etc). As for creating the links, the script itself doesn't do that - it would depend on the ArchiveList template used on the wiki in question. -- Porter21 (talk) 09:20, November 29, 2010 (UTC) New user masthead flummoxes this I've noticed that since the introduction of the new user mastheads yesterday, the archive tool no longer shows up under the wikia-menu-button on user talk pages. It's fine on all other talk pages. But not on user talk pages, where, arguably, it's most needed. Any guesses what's causing the problem? — CzechOut 17:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Progress icon Is this icon is not better? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dev/images/8/82/Facebook_throbber.gif MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 11:46, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Question Is there an option to remove the space between the subpage and the number, as my wiki never used spaces, and I can't be bothered renaming the archived pages. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 22:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Bug with usernames Not sure if this is updated or not, but if a username contains a , in it, it will break the link syntax, causing it to just become nowiki text without any link. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 19:00, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ArchivePage and ArchiveList templates I am wondering, where can you get these templates? Do you just, create them yourself? —AStranger195 (talk) 04:53, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :You can create them yourself, or you can copy the templates from another wiki. An example source of the code can be found here and here: just need to tweak the styling to your own wiki's needs when copying the code. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 10:22, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ArchiveTool issues So the script hasn't been working for me or other users over on Elder Scrolls for a short while now, and I'm not sure why. The option to archive my talk page still appears, and while the actual buttons (Select, Deselect, etc.) can be clicked, they don't actually do anything. I'm not sure if this is an issue with the script or with my wiki: any help would be much appreciated. —Atvelonis (talk) 18:40, February 4, 2018 (UTC) : Hmm, weird, it just worked for me. It may be other scripts that are causing the issue, have you tried disabling all personal scripts (and import ArchiveTool after disabling others) and viewing your talkpage with ?usesitejs=0 at the end of the URL? -- Cube-shaped 18:46, February 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Well I tried on my bot account (which has no personal scripts in use) and encountered the same issue. I thought it could have been related to my browser, but the buttons still don't work on my main account nor my bot account on Chrome, Firefox, or Edge. —Atvelonis (talk) 19:16, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I was able to archive my talk page just now. As far as I can tell, it's actually just be a visual bug with the highlights not showing up (even though everything is still functional). It might be related to my wiki's dark theme, come to think of it, as the highlights for each line still appear on light-themed wikis like Fallout. —Atvelonis (talk) 20:13, February 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::I was able to fix it for me only. This is the reason it is happening: here. You can check my code, I used the old revision from here: my code. --Rupuzioks (talk) 08:54, February 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::: The lines Rappy removed aren't even changing anything, they are CSS comments left from the time CSS pages were stored in Dev Wiki's article namespace. It might be a visual bug due to the dark theme, though. -- Cube-shaped 09:10, February 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Then it is not imported properly from here, since with the local my personal css it fixed. --Rupuzioks (talk) 09:23, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :::::::It seems that importing the CSS to Wikia.css fixes the issue (users might have to sign out and in again to see the highlights). It might have to do something with the fact that no redirect was left from the old name to the new one when it was renamed. —Atvelonis (talk) 17:06, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Not really, the script imports the newer version of the CSS. The action=raw&ctype=text/css}} page your Wikia.css is importing is blank, to make the issue weirder. I just looked at what is being imported through the source panel and noticed an older version of the script is imported (because that code in the screenshot is changed to import the correct version ), even though the latest revision of the script has been approved. The issue only happens to me when I append ?uselang=en to the URL for some reason. Appending ?debug=1 will surely fix the issue without having to import additional CSS, but you probably don't want your users to do that. Something similar happened to Tooltips before, so this must be Wikia's (possibly content review?) cache screwing up somewhere. I'll make a minor edit to the script and send it for review to see if that manages to invalidate the cache. -- Cube-shaped 19:16, February 5, 2018 (UTC)